


The Road Less Porned By

by Squidink



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Clone Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Poetry, The Author Regrets Nothing, apologies to Mr. Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidink/pseuds/Squidink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Nates cloned in a creepy lab...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Porned By

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Mr. Robert Frost.

Two Nates cloned in a creepy lab,  
And sorry I could not keep both  
But be one mouthy merc, plot understood  
I went down on one as far as I could  
To press cock to the back of my throat;

Then topped the next, as just as fair  
And having perhaps the best damn lay  
Because it was Prissy (sans underwear);  
Though his voyeurism kink there  
Had gotten him off about the same,

And both those putzes equally boned,  
On tables we had kinky-clone-sex bareback;  
Oh, I kept the extra for a birthday!  
Yet knowing how Nate is a bitch,  
I doubted if I should ever get it back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Probably on Providence  
Two sexy Nate-clones in a lab, and I—  
I got double-teamed  
And that was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the poem "The Road Not Taken". I saw a prompt that had a wording vaguely similar to the title on a kink meme a long time ago, and, well, I have poor impulse control. [The original poem here.](http://www.ketzle.com/frost/roadnot.htm)


End file.
